The Rescue
At the Shiba House, the Rangers feed their new pet. Kevin enjoys reading his book, while Mentor Ji and Antonio concentrate on the Light Zord. Mentor Ji believes the Antonio can harness the power of the zord. The Rangers are curious on why Mentor Ji and Antonio are hanging out. Mike switches Antonio's breakfast for the cat food. Mentor Ji orders Mike to eat the food. Jayden trains outside while Mentor Ji and Antonio head for their next mission. At the Sanzu River, Octoroo misses Dayu because he doesn't trust Serrator. Octoroo introduces Eyescar to Master Xandred. Serrator doubts Eyescar's abilities. Octoroo reveals that new Nighlok is from the dark parts of the Sanzu River. Serrator has a plan of his own. At the park, Antonio begins his efforts on the Light Zord. The Moogers capture Antonio and Mentor Ji. At the Shiba House, Jayden continues his training. The Gap Sensor alerts the Rangers to battle. At Bulk's Garage, Bulk and Spike train in their Samurai symbols. Bulk draws a twig for Spike's symbol. At the park, the Rangers find Antonio's cart and the Light Zord. Mike blames himself because he was messing around with Antonio. Kevin finds Antonio's fishing spool. The Rangers morph into action and head into the tunnel. Green Ranger uses the Light Zord to light up the tunnel. Eyescar and the Pink Moogers eagerly wait for the Rangers. Antonio and reveals that he dropped the spool on purpose. The Rangers follow the spool through the tunnel. Moogers begin their attack against the Rangers. The Light Zord flies on its own to help out. Mentor Ji apologies to Antonio for not respecting him as much as he should've. Eyescar enjoys the touching moment. Green Ranger finds something in the Light Zord: The Shark Disc! Red Ranger transforms into the Shark Attack Ranger and defeats the Moogers. Back at Bulk's Garage, Spike draws Bulk's symbol: a hamburger! The Rangers leave the tunnel and find the swarm of Moogers waiting for them. Jayden has a plan against them. Samurai Battlewing blasts the swarm of Moogers. The Rangers rescue Mentor Ji and Antonio and follow up with their Ranger Roll Call. Shark Attack Ranger joins the Roll Call. The Rangers fight Eyescar and the Moogers. Mentor Ji joins the fight. Light Zord returns to the Gold Ranger. Gold Ranger and Shark Attack Ranger work together to defeat Eyescar, who grows to his Mega form. The Rangers summon their zords and form the Samurai Megazord and Claw Battlezord. Shark Attack Ranger summons the Shark Zord. The Rangers form the Samurai Shark Megazord. The new formation and Claw Battlezord defeats the Nighlok. Back at the Shiba House, Mentor Ji and Antonio celebrate their victory. Mike tries to fool Antonio with the food again. Mentor Ji stops the prank again. ---- Airdate *March 17, 2012 Trivia *The opening credits have been modified to include the LightZord and Serrator. *For the first time, footage of a Super Samurai Ranger (Red) summoning a Zord is used. Unlike other Zord summoning footage, this was lifted off of Shinkenger; as a result, the ShodoPhone is seen in Shark Mode Red Ranger's hand for a second, then it switches to the Zord summoning footage. *When Jayden and the others are in the Samurai Shark MegaZord cockpit, behind Jayden is a rainbow "V" , bearing the colors of the Samurai Rangers. The arrangement and 'pastel' look recalls the original Sentai, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *At the start of the Samurai Ranger's transformation call, Jayden put his hand to get to the Morpher at the back of his belt, the other rangers do the same. The way they do that is the same way the original Power Rangers had to get out their Morphers. It is not known whether this was an intended reference or not. *Jayden had indicated having summoned the Samurai Battlewing with the help of the Black Box. It is nowhere to be seen, nor is he in Super Mega Mode. Category:Episodes in Power Rangers Super Samurai Category:Power Rangers Super Samurai